Bad Romance
by Teme Pedopilism Uchiha
Summary: Jongin yangbsudah lelah dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi, apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin kepada Sehun? HunKai!/YAOI/ONESHOOT/GORE INSIDE! BEWARE!


_**I want your horror**_

 _ **I want your design**_

 _ **'Cause you're a criminal**_

 _ **As long as your mine**_

 _ **I want your love**_

 _ **I want your Psycho**_

 _ **Your Vertigo stick**_

 _ **Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick**_ **.**

 _ **You know that I want you**_

 _ **And you know that I need you**_

 _ **I want a bad, a bad romance**_

 _ **I want your loving**_

 _ **And I want your revenge**_

 _ **You and me could write a bad romance**_

 _ **I want your loving**_

 _ **All your lovers' revenge**_

 _ **Caught in a bad romance**_

.

.

 _ **Sleb**_

"Akh! Hentikan, kumohon" ucap seorang pemuda tampan berkulit bersih pucat namun ada beberapa bercak darah di kulitnya, tinggi semampai, berpakaian compang-camping, dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan, diikat dengan tali menggantung. Begitu juga dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya dipenuhi piercing ring yang mengikat tali-tali menggantung.

Dan seorang pemuda manis berkulit tan yang sedang memainkan sebuah pasak yang terbuat dari besi.

"Ahh..ini baru sepersekian bagian hatiku yang sakit akan dirimu, dan kau adalah 'makhluk berbentuk manusia' percobaan pertamaku, Oh Sehun"

 _ **Jleb**_

"ARGH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Bad Romance**

 **Genre : Crime, Sadist, Horor, Romance, Fantasy.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And the other cast inside**

 **Pairing : HunKai, ChanKai**

 **Disclaimer : HunKaiChan milik Tuhan dan SME, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, this story tell about sadist and masocist, children not allowed to read this story. FF ini di dedikasikan untuk 'Sekai4lyfe', 'KimmBii' dan 'KaiNieris' yang dengan benar menebak siapa saya di Quiz yang saya adakan di FF 'Animals'**

 **.**

 **©Teme Pedopilsm Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Romance**

.

.

.

Kim Jongin, seorang lelaki manis, berkulit tan karamel, mahasiswa sebuah universitas ternama di korea selatan, ia memasuki jurusan sejarah, kenapa ia memilih sejarah? Karena ia sangat menyukai dunia mistik dan supranatural, dan bukankah di jaman pra sejarah, ilmu mistik, sihir, dan sesuatu yang berbau magis dan berhubungan dengan iblis telah ada?, terutama dirinya yang seorang indigo, yang mampu melihat makhluk tak kasat mata, bahkan ia pernah bersekolah di sekolah supranatural, dan pernah melakukan necromancy- atau sejenis membangkitkan mayat atau roh yang telah meninggal untuk mencari informasi.

Dan Oh Sehun, seorang lelaki berwajah tampan, dingin, dan stoic, berkulit alabaster pucat tanpa cacat sedikitpun, mahasiswa di universitas yang sama dengan Jongin, namun berbeda jurusan, ia berada di jurusan bisnis. Ia sangat pandai merangkai kata-kata manis yang mampu menjerat hati siapapun, namun ia mendapatkan julukan di kampus sebagai 'prince of playboy', ia memiliki banyak kekasih, dan bergonta-ganti setiap bulan, bahkan minggu, dan terkadang dalam hitungan hari pun bisa. Namun anehnya, semenjak bangku high school hingga sekarang, ia masih memiliki hubungan khusus atau mungkin lebih istimewa dengan Kim Jongin. ya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak bangku high school. Dan telah hidup bersama dalam satu atap atau lebih tepatnya Jongin tinggal di apartemen mewah Sehun selama 3 tahun terakhir walaupun terpaksa.

Dan seakan kebal dengan sikap Sehun, Jongin santai-santai saja saat Sehun memiliki kekasih baru, beberapa kali pula Jongin mencoba melepas hubungannya dengan Sehun, namun Sehun selalu menolaknya, dengan alasan tak ada yang bisa lepas dari jeratannya, selama bukan ia sendiri yang melakukannya, dan seluruh orang-orang yang menjadi kekasihnya, hanyalah rasa kasihan saja. What the- Jongin tak memiliki hari seluas samudra, Oh Sehun.

Tak ayal, sering sekali Jongin mendapat cercaan, dan makian dari perempuan-perempuan yang menginginkan Sehun, karena memang ia selalu berada di sebelah Sehun, dan banyak pula yang beranggapan bahwa mereka berdua bersahabat. Namun apa jadinya bila Jongin hanya di cap anak aneh yang suka berbicara sendiri seperti anak autis atau gila, sedangkan mereka tak mengetahui, siapa Jongin sebenarnya.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya kelakuan kekasihnya ini semakin menjadi-jadi, bukan hanya menerima mereka menjadi kekasihnya, namun mereka pernah tertangkap basah oleh Jongin sedang melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' di apartemen Sehun. Jongin hanya melihat malas, dengan tatapan kosong, sedikit demi sedikit menyingkir dari kehidupan Sehun. Tapi sayang, Sehun kembali menarik Jongin kepelukannya, sampai saat ini pun Jongin tak mengerti apa yang di inginkan Sehun darinya, apakah di kehidupan yang dulu ia memiliki kesalahan yang fatal padanya, hingga Sehun mempermainkan hatinya, air matanya telah kering, tatapannya tak secerah dulu, dan kehidupannya tak seindah dulu, saat ia masih belum mengerti arti kehidupan dunia yang keras. Dan sekarang, Kim Jongin, hatinya telah menghitam, sehitam kelamnya malam, membuat dirinya tak dapat mengontrol akal dan pikirannya, membuatnya mencoba untuk mengembalikan Sehun, dengan cara yang tidak biasa, karena berkali-kalipun ia mencoba mengembalikan Sehun-nya dengan cara halus, ia tak pernah berhasil.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya Oh Sehun, Yeollie?" tanya Jongin kepada temannya, yang bernama Park Chanyeol, seorang iblis yang selalu mengikutinya beberapa bulan terakhir ini, kemanapun ia pergi, yang sekarang adalah sahabat baiknya. Walaupun biasanya ia selalu tak memperlihatkan wujudnya kepada orang awam, namun sekarang ia menampakkan wujudnya berbentuk manusia dengan tinggi semampai, berwajah ramah lengkap dengan rambut ravennya yang sedikit memanjang, mengenakan pakaian setelan jas formal serba hitam dengan aksen berwana putih di beberapa sudut jasnya, ia duduk di sebuah single sofa mewah berwarna merah darah, dengan kaki kanannya ia tumpukan di kaki kiri, dan jemari yang bertautan satu sama lain dia depan dada.

'Ya..dia sangat brengsek, dia patut disiksa, dibuang dan di campakkan begitu saja, mengapa dulu kau selalu memaafkannya Kim Jongin?' desisnya menatap tajam Sehun yang dipenuhi tali gantung di tubuhnya.

Jongin mengambil pisau bedah yang terjejer di meja stainless miliknya. Memainkannya sejenak, dan berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Aku ingin merasakan, bagaimana sakitnya, dipermainkan berkali-kali, hingga rasanya ingin mati. Kau tahu, semakin banyak orang lain menyiksa hati, pikiran, dan fisik kita, akan semakin menyenangkan pembalasannya." Jawab Jongin, dan tersenyum misterius kearah Sehun. Jongin menarik dagu Sehun agar menatapnya, namun sayang, pandangan Sehun telah kosong.

"Kau tahu seberapa banyak kau menyakitiku, sayang?" tanya Jongin yang hanya dibalas kerutan dahi dari Sehun

"Ahh..ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu membuatku penasaran" Jongin memberi jedah

"Berapa besar cintamu padaku, Oh Sehun?" Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, berpikir akan pertanyaan Jongin padanya.

"Seberapa besar, Oh Sehun?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi

"Kurasa tak lebih besar dari dada kekasih-kekasih perempuanmu itu 'kan? Benar?" ujar Jongin kecewa, sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum geli.

Sehun tercekat, tak ada satu kata pun yang lolos keluar di bibir tipisnya. Ia hanya mampu menatap wajah kecewa Jongin padanya, ia menyadari, sangat menyadari kesalahannya, seringnya ia mempermainkan perasaan pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tak ingin menyiksamu seperti ini, tapi..kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa, sangat kecewa, semakin banyak kau memiliki kekasih baru, semakin banyak lubang tercipta di hatiku, dan sekarang, hatiku telah kosong, membusuk, menghitam, seperti luka kecil yang tak pernah diobati, semakin besar, semakin menjijikkan!"

"Kau mengatakan padaku jika kau sangat mencintaiku,tapi sepertinya kau selalu mengulangi semua kesalahanmu"

'Ternyata kau suka bermain ya Kim Jongin' Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Jongin, ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin,

'Apa jadinya kalau kita membuatnya cemburu, hm?' Chanyeol menarik dagu Jongin ia menunduk sedikit dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Jongin, seperti hendak mencium bibir Jongin yang menggoda.

"Heh, aku tak mau membuat mainanku cemburu! Walaupun sebenarnya kau terlihat 100 kali lebih keren daripada kau dengan wujud aslimu" ujar Jongin, melepas pelan tangan Chanyeol di dagunya.

'Kau adalah master-ku, meski tak terikat dengan kontrak, walaupun aku sangat ingin memakan jiwamu, tapi kurasa, memiliKimu akan beribu kali menyenangkan, kau memiliki cinta yang tulus, namun ada saja manusia bodoh yang tak menyadarinya' ucap Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, dengan otaknya berimajinasi bagaimana rasa dari tubuh Jongin.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang digantung, menatap tajam kearah sang iblis yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya, benar-benar menakutkan, dengan aura hitam menyelubungi tubuhnya. "Apa maumu hah?! Iblis!" Teriak Sehun.

'Ooh..jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai bisa berbicara? Hm, Oh Sehun?' Ujar Chanyeol mencengkeram dagu Sehun dengan tatapan remeh.

"Ugh! Sial! Jangan remehkan aku 'iblis' brengsek" Desis Sehun merasakan nyeri di dagunya, akibat cengkeraman chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di sisi telinga Sehun.

"Kau hanya makhluk rendahan, Oh Sehun, sama seperti Kim Jongin, tapi tentu saja ia berbeda, Jongin istimewa, karena ia dapat menarik makhluk sebangsa-ku untuk mendekatinya, dan mencoba memakannya, dan yang menyebalkan adalah, dia dilindungi oleh sebuah kekuatan yang tak dapat kami tembus sedikitpun, apa kau tahu sesuatu 'itu' Oh Sehun?" bisik chanyeol

"Kau hanya sebatas satan, dan kau bukan iblis murni, kau tahu itu" ujar Sehun menatap remeh kearah Chanyeol.

"Sial! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Chanyeol berjalan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, menghindari Sehun yang sedang menunduk

"Haha..HAHAHAHA makhluk rendahan sepertimu menantangku?! Mencoba mendapatkan milikku?!" tawa Sehun menggema dengan wajahnya yang masih menunduk, terasa aura hitam pekat menguar dari belakang tubuh Sehun yang terkoyak di beberapa bagian.

Jongin berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk tenang di sana, melihat sang kekasih yang mulai berubah, dengan mata merah menyala, ia menatap nyalang kearah Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan makhluk itu?" desis Sehun

"Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat kau lupa untuk pulang kerumah" jawab Jongin santai sambil memainkan pisau bedah ditangannya.

"Berhenti membawa iblis kedalam rumah, Jongin"

"Baiklah.. tapi aku tak menjamin, jika mereka memaksaku" Jongin melempar pisau bedah di tangannya kearah Sehun, dan tepat menancap di dada kiri Sehun.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?!" bentak Chanyeol kepada Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan kobaran api.

"Pernah mendengar tentang iblis yang menikah dengan seorang vampire origin?" tanya Sehun santai, sambil melepas ikatan-ikatan di tubuhnya.

"Kurasa kau tahu itu" sambung Sehun mencabut pisau yang menancap di dada kirinya

"Astaroth, dan vampire warlock, tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa!" chanyeol bergerak waspada, karena yang ia ingat, vampire warlock yang memiliki anak dari hasil hubungannya dengan astaroth memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa di tandingi, karena ia sadar dimana kedudukan sang iblis astaroth, dan bagaimana kekuatan sang warlock vampire murni itu, mereka bena-benar perpaduan sempurna, dan menghasilkan satu keturunan yang tak dapat dikalahkan oleh iblis manapun, kecuali sang pemberi inang. Astaroth sendiri. Dan ia sadar bahwa Jongin memiliki pelindung di tubuhnya, karena ia memiliki sang keturunan iblis murni itu di sekitarnya. Pantas saja ia tak dapat menembusnya.

"Ya, kami sempurna, sangat sempurna.. dan lelaki manis disana, adalah pendamping abadiku" tunjuk Sehun kearah dimana Jongin duduk, kemudian berjalan santai kearah Chanyeol yang sudah mulai ketakutan.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku melenyapkanmu seperti debu" desis Sehun, menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Sial!" dalam sekejap tubuh Chanyeol menghilang dan tersisa percikan-percikan api.

"Merepotkan" ucap Sehun, dengan kembalinya warna bola matanya yang memerah tadi, dan luka-luka di tubuhnya juga menutup sempurna. Ia berbalik menatap kearah Jongin yang masih duduk santai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berhubungan dengan iblis itu?"

"Tidak sengaja, saat aku menangis sendirian di balkon" jawab Jongin ketus, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya, sebelum ia sampai, sepasang tangan kekar berkulit alabaster dengan aroma yang sangat dikenal Jongin, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" bisik Sehun seduktif di telingan Jongin. membuat Jongin selalu merinding.

"Tentu saja! Kau menjamah perempuan-perempuan itu" marah Jongin

"Aku tak sudi memasuki perempuan-perempuan jalang itu, hanya kau yang akan mendapatkannya, dan asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah mengumbar 'milikku' selama beratus-ratus tahun sebelum aku bersama dirimu, dan hanya bersamamu aku melakukannya, dan selamanya akan begitu" bantah Sehun, mulai mengecup perpotongan leher Jongin.

"Pendusta! Kau memang pintar merangkai kata-kata manis, yang membuatku selalu memaafkanmu, dasar vampire menyebalkan!" ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala sang vampire yang memeluknya ini. Jika ia tak ingat status sang vampire saat ini yang seorang pemimpin klan vampire terkuat di dunia.

"Kau tak akan sanggup," Sehun menjilat cuping Jongin membuat Jongin hampir saja meloloskan desahan di bibir plumnya

"Menyingkir, aku ingin tidur" Jongin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun, yang malah membuat pelukannya mengerat

"Aku suka tubuh hangatmu, aku menyukai apa yang kau miliki di tubuhmu ini dan itu menjadi alasan kenapa aku membuat pelindung untukmu, agar para iblis sialan itu tak menyentuhmu," Sehun menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin dalam, amis darah bercampur citrus yang memabukkan.

"Overprotektif seperti biasa! Tidak ada jatah makan malam untukmu!" rajuk Jongin, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Hm, kita lihat saja nanti" Sehun menggendong Jongin bridal, dan masuk kedalam kamar luas milik Sehun dan Jongin. membaringkan tubuh Jongin di ranjang king size mereka dan menindihnya.

"Jangan macam-macam, karena aku masih marah padamu!" rajuk Jongin lagi, mendorong dada Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan harap selamat untuk besok" Sehun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Jongin dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin.

"Selamat malam" Sehun mengecup lembut kening Jongin.

"Tetaplah disampingku" ujar Jongin sembari menutup perlahan matanya

"Tentu saja, selama yang kau inginkan" Sehun menelusupkan jemari kirinya di antara jemari milik Jongin yang di jari manisnya tersemat rapi sebuah cincin perak bermata ruby, menggengamnya erat, perlahan muncul sebuah benda perak yang melingkar di jari manis Sehun, sama seperti milik Jongin. ketika semua orang mengatakan bahwa vampire sangat anti dengan perak, tapi tidak untuk Sehun, dia tak dapat dibunuh dengan benda-benda seperti perak, pasak, ataupun rosary, maupun air suci, masih ingat bukan bahwa dia adalah gabungan antara iblis dengan vampire, memiliki rupa yang tampan, meminum darah sebagai asupan makanannya seperti vampire kebanyakan, namun ketahanan tubuhnya seperti iblis yang ditembus dengan apapun tak akan mati kecuali jika memang ia menginkan untuk mati, dan hanya dirinya sendiri lah yang tahu bagaimana caranya bunuh diri. Dan mungkin akan ia lakukan saat Jongin tak berada di sisinya lagi.

Sehun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya sembari menatap Jongin yang sudah tertidur pulas, sangat tenang dan polos, itulah saat dimana menjadi pemandangan favorit Sehun, karena dapat melihat wajah Jongin yang berbeda ketika ia telah bangun.

Ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah tembok yang berada tepat menghadap ranjangnya, sebuah lukisan berbingkai yang hampir memenuhi seluruh dinding lebar itu, lukisan bergambar dirinya dengan Jongin yang sedang berdiri di sebuah altar kerajaan, mengenakan pakaian khas kerajaan British Empire, dengan Sehun yang mengenakan warna merah dengan beberapa sisi berwana emas lengkap dengan pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya terlihat gagah dan tampan, dan Jongin yang mengenakan warna putih dengan beberapa garis biru, dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengapit di lengan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum mengingat peringatan penting dirinya dengan sang pemuda yang tengah tidur di sisinya ini. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk berubah menjadi tak peduli dengan sekitar, dan hanya peduli dengan Jongin-nya saja, batin Sehun, karena ia telah berkali-kali membuat pasangan abadinya kecewa padanya, ia tahu Jongin berkali-kali ingin lepas dari kendalinya, namun, dengan mudahnya kembali lagi padanya, terkadang ia berpikir, sikapnya sangat keterlaluan kepada Jongin.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin, dan mengecup pelipis Jongin. "Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu, your highness" bisik Sehun

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu, my lord" Jongin berbalik dan memeluk erat Sehun, dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan di dada Sehun, ia dapat mendengar samar detak jantung Sehun, walaupun banyak orang dan buku mengatakan vampire tak memiliki jantung, tapi Jongin percaya Sehun berbeda.

"Aku tahu" gumam Sehun, membalas pelukan Jongin.

.

.

.

END

Second fanfict, setelah heartache yang gk jelas itu, saya namba ff yang gk jelas lagi untuk quiz. /plak

Ya..nanti sebagai bonus untuk ketiga ff quiz, saya bakal pos ff yang lagi kangen sama ff Boy In Luv,.. tapi salah satu kopel aja, ada ecobaek, hunkai, atau krisyeol, dan itu masih dirahasiakan..hoho. Dan semoga ff yang satu ini, banyak yang suka, karena ceritanya lumayan berantakan,..hehe..maapkan sayaa..xD

-Teme-


End file.
